scratchpadfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Life in Taipei:Home
hying's disclaimer: My Wiki page at 新專案名:RBTW_ST-VS has grown too long and does not conform to the appearance of an ordinary Wiki page. So I'm moving some irrelevant sections of 新專案名:RBTW_ST-VS to here among other places. = Life in Taipei = Wi-Fi Hot-spots * 台北市之無線上網咖啡館 * 台北市之無線上網茶藝館 漫畫王 * 旺福小民在音樂五四三BBS站寫的談「漫畫王」的文章： From: yaojm (小民) Board: yaojm Subject: 既然提到了去漫畫王 Date: Tue Jan 11 21:22:23 2005 漫畫王 或是跟他一樣提供人進去看漫畫的地方 是我最喜歡的休閒娛樂 在漫畫王裡面一口可樂 邊翻漫畫 有時候抽一跟煙 是很悠哉的事情 我以前最喜歡去半夜包台的時段 好像過了12點後10個小時300 看不完也可以先走沒關係 但是時數不能留著下次用 一般很多叔叔伯伯去 好像都會看個4,5個小時 然後就睡著了 有些到台北來玩的人 也會省下旅館錢去漫畫店 也算是一個省錢的好方法 有時候也常常可以看到很多香港人在那邊聊天看漫畫度過一晚 這是漫畫店的另一種便利性 個人認為 有一間在台大附近的漫畫王 是奶茶最好喝的 (地址沒有印象 我有時候是看到漫畫王就進去了 都滿隨性的) 南陽街那附近以前也有一家 可是最進去找好像倒了 那家的東西滿好吃 東區Att旁邊地下室那間 以前還可以 現在......整間都是霉味 濕氣很重的感覺 一進去極度不舒服 可惜!! 民生東路上有一間叫做天行者的(logo好像是孫悟空) 藏書驚人 夭壽驚人 根本就是漫畫界的Guitar Center!! (應該還有比GT center更驚人的地方 可是我只有去過GT Center) 可是吸煙區沒有個人隔間 有點像是有沙發的小餐廳 不過對於喜歡開闊空間的人或許是一個不錯的選擇 不過因為這個地點我很難順路(通常都是順路 然後就進去了) 所以只去過一次 有機會一鄧要在去挑戰一下 那書櫃高到天花板上 還有可以滑行的小樓梯 可以站上去拿書 收集的書真的是有夠多 這種店就一定要支持一下 實在有夠熱血!!! 看到了以後讓人為之一振!!! 再來就是上一篇推薦的 昆明街跟漢口街交叉口 好像叫做E世代吧 不太確定 我很難描述那種舒服的感覺 可是他就是有 硬是會讓我想要去 還有羅斯福路跟和平東路交叉口也有一間漫畫王 這間算是很大的 有點像是旗鑑店的感覺 很大 這間也是很舒服的一間 (可是好像還是比天行者小) 以前西門町 西寧南路跟漢口街也有一家漫畫王 這間是我的啟蒙店 我就是從這間開始愛上了去看漫畫的感覺 這間就滿小的 可是在以前西門町家的旁邊 三部五時就會去 電影票買好距離開演還有一個小時 去!! 半夜睡不著 一定要去!! 一個星期沒有去了 不管怎樣 一定要去!!! 可惜 這間也倒了 實在是令人心酸.... 忠孝東路頂呱呱旁邊最近又開了一家漫畫王 可是我記得那邊那家以前好像叫做漫畫人 還是open book 可能是被頂下來了 如果是被頂下來的話 那就是我以前去過的那間 這間的空氣 特別悶 不適合抽煙 會想抽的人進去也會不想抽 是不喜歡抽煙的人可以去試試看的地方 (可是一定還是有人硬抽 實在很悶) 如果不是以前那家的話 那就要再找一天進去逛一下 漢口街一直走到快要到新光三越的地方 以前也開過一間很么壽的 但是店名不是漫畫王 由於地點的關係 每到11:30~2:00(有時候甚至可以到4點) 就有一大群在附近上班的可能是專櫃小姐 或是OL 或是賣衣服的女生 蜂擁而來!!!美不勝收!!! 妳一言我一語!!! 千嬌百媚!!! 胭脂味散佈在整個空調系統裡面!! 堪稱漫畫書店界的時尚伸展台!! 可是!!!!!!!! 倒了...... 還有很多其他因為都是順路經過一兩次而已 不是印象很深刻 一時也想不起來 說到要去看漫畫是一件很悠哉的事情 就跟旅遊一樣 也是要是先做的小小的準備的 只是沒有旅遊那麼麻煩 以下列出幾點我覺得特別重要的 1.漫畫店裡 冬熱 夏冷 最基本的服裝是裡面一件短T 夏天時搭配外面一件運動薄外套 因為有些店的冷氣會開到很冷 冬天裡面常常很熱 可是到外面會超冷 所以最好是帶一件很厚的大外套 進到漫畫店 只要脫一件就好了 這樣子比較方便 總之裡面一定要穿一件短T 就算是遇到進去裡面很冷的情況 也可以跟店員要棉被 如果有潔癖的朋友 也可以帶自己的 還有就是如果身邊有帶一些包包阿之類的 盡量寄放(通常也都會要求要寄放 怕有人外帶) 手機皮包一定不要放桌上 要放在身上 最慘的還有看過掉了好幾萬塊的 連警察都來了 還要調錄影帶 有夠麻煩 所以其實如果可以 除了出門三寶 手機 皮包 鑰匙 之外的都不要帶 2.遠離塵囂 如果進去 尤其是夜間的時段 看到有穿拖鞋的 叔叔伯伯 或是有看起來跟自己一樣去耍悠哉的人 不要坐他旁邊 如果坐他旁邊 很有可能接下來的某幾個小時 很有可能會在他的打呼聲中度過 (萬一發生的話 其實也是可以換位子啦) 有舞廳小姐跟恩客一起去看漫畫 那種通常聊天滿大聲 不過也有些是比較內斂的就是了 但是如果你想要探究人生百態的辛酸與無奈的話 真的可以去那邊坐著聽(做他們隔壁) 勝讀十年書 有時候也會有翹家小男女孩 講著聽不懂內容的電話 社會百態 有時候在漫畫王可以略窺一二 有穿西裝的三兩青年好友 也要遠離 通常都是去打牌的 通常 都很high 通常 不管你坐多遠都聽的到他們的聲音 所以坐越遠越好 想聽他們講什麼還是可以聽的到 一般以打橋牌的 最容易吵架 罵對家太濫之類的(真的在罵) 通常這款的 越意氣風發的 講話越大聲 越是慷慨激昂 我只能說 希望他在工作的時候 真的是這樣子 但是三五好友出來玩 偶而講話誇張一點乃人之常情 青年一定要熱血 但是在漫畫王的話 可能要稍微小聲一點 3.吃東西全憑個人喜好 所以我也不知道該怎麼推薦 總之 如果不確定好不好吃 就自己外帶 通常我印象中外帶的清潔費是一個人10塊錢 有些忘記了就不收了 既然是去耍悠哉的 外帶千萬不用像帶酒去錢櫃唱歌 還要偷偷摸摸的 總之千萬一定要很光榮的帶進去 務必力求在心理以及生理上的最高享受 我最喜歡的就是點一份椰香厚片土司 加上無限暢飲的冰奶茶 4.如果看累了想睡 就睡吧 既然是去耍悠哉的 就不要太多限制 怕睡過頭可以跟店員說幾點的時候過來morning call一下 尤其是包台根本不用擔心時間睡過頭 超過時間通常他會來叫 真的不小心睡超過時間 好像講一講 有時候可以優待(都已經包一個晚上了 不太會難為人) 其實有一點比較陰謀論的 就是我覺得某方面他們也滿希望客人睡著 大部分的店都是進去室溫大部分都會太過溫暖 加上超溫和的水晶音樂 通常呆個三個小時以上很容易就進入禪的境界 所以會建議要穿短T是因為 如果是想要好好的利用時間看完的 可以不會受到太溫暖的影響而不自覺想睡 陷入想看漫畫又想要睡覺的窘境 但是如果真的睏 就睡吧 走回家睡也是一種方法 可是有時候到家那個氣氛沒了 精神又好起來了 手邊又沒有東西看 折回去再繼續看又滿蠢的 所以通常我會睡 所以建議可以的話 如果是要長時間看的話盡量不要戴隱形眼鏡去 以上 希望大家有個舒適完美的漫畫之旅 ps.結帳會問有沒有會員卡 通常假裝找一下說忘記帶了 或是不好意思的說忘記帶了 都會直接幫你打會員價九折 但是不要一附很屌的樣子說沒帶 跟店員相處融洽後 會有另一番樂趣 * 另外一篇： 作者: popogigi () 看板: Taipei 標題: 貧窮旅人漫畫王過夜聖地 時間: Sun Jul 24 18:42:33 2005 想在台北找便宜暫時落腳處，有無限免費飲料，漫畫及上網嗎？密笈告訴你． 漫畫王24小時直營店平日夜間包廂（23:00~隔日09:00）十小時只要250 元．假日300元！平日可能指週一∼週四．假日就週五週六．週日忘了歸那種日． 只要你可忍受一天不洗澡，不然廁所都還算大，沙發挺舒服，又可索取小毯， 不會冷死．我最偏愛日式廂房，手腳都能大伸特伸．十小時夠你睡得暖呼呼了． 又可隨時上網看漫畫書報無限飲料．只有時午夜警察會來查房． 以前重慶南路與衡陽路口漫畫王日式廂房也很不錯，交通又好．清晨起來可以 就近新公園出口吃加州風洋食館吃超優質早餐．可惜這家漫畫王已倒了． 對了，最好事先電詢一下，我怕有些家沒有這種夜間便宜包廂服務． 分店 list: 南京店 地址：台北市南京東路2段11號4樓 電話：02-25421555 復興店（南京東路捷運站出口不遠，我只住過這家，很大間） 地址；台北市南京東路3段201號2樓 電話：02-25462000 八德店 地址：台北市八德路3段156號2樓 電話：02-25705856 濟南店 地址：台北市濟南路3段5巷3號B1 電話：02-27761000 天母店 地址：台北市天母西路5巷15號1樓 電話：02-28731519 承德店 地址：台北市承德路1段32號B1-1 電話：02-25500403 Pubs with Live Music Performance * 河岸留言（Riverside） 　台北市羅斯福路3段224巷2號B1樓(台電大樓旁) Tel: 2368-7310 　近兩年來知名度越來越高.包比達、黃瑞豐...等 　周日至周四基消250元 周五、周六300元 * EZ5 台北市安和路2段211號 Tel: 27383995 　LIVE BAND搭配知名歌手演唱定期駐唱,一直是EZ5表演風格 　二、四、五、六入場要600元. 每晚音樂時段21:45~12:45 　由彭佳慧、王伯森、黃小琥、蕭煌奇、辛隆……等知名唱片歌手熱情駐唱。 * 卡邦美式義大利餐廳 台北市忠孝東路四段312號 Tel: 27733782 　店內裝潢以美國懷舊風為主。每晚9點半以後提供現場爵士演唱。最低消六百元 * BROWN SUGAR 台北市松仁路101號 Tel: 87801110 　白天可以安靜地在此品味料理無國界的餐點；晚上現場演奏的爵士樂炒熱氣氛， 　搖身一變成為令人放鬆身心的好去處！最低消費六百元起. * SAINTS & SINNERS 都會館 台北市大安區安和路2段114號1樓 Tel: 27399001 　星期四晚上男仕之夜，啤酒買一送一； 　星期五為花生之夜,下酒花生免費供應； 　目前每星期三女仕之夜可享免費入場，九點有現場Live演唱,免收門票免費入場。 * MOS TAIPEI MAFIA 台北市大直重劃區樂群三路310號 Tel: 8502-1111 * 中國父 (CHINA PA) 台北市安和路1段145號 Tel: 2702-7011 營業時間：Sun∼Thu PM5:30∼AM03:00　Fri&Sat PM5:30∼AM04:00 最低消費六百元起. 3人以上主題樂團，老闆娘精挑細選的主唱輪番上場，每月更替節目，爵士主題橫跨拉丁、藍調、即興等，卻與彷彿走入時光隧道般的店內輕易相融，讓更多音樂得以在此飛揚。 * ZIGA ZAGA 台北市松壽路2號2樓（凱悅飯店二樓） Tel: 2720-1200 #3199 營業時間：21:00 ~ 02:30，全年無休 門票：Weekday 350　Weekend 500 不定期地來自全世界各家凱悅飯店的Live Band巡迴演出 特殊夜晚：每週二、四 Lady's night　每週五 21:30~10:00免費進場 座落於台北凱悅飯店二樓，集義式餐廳、酒吧與夜總會於一身的Ziga Zaga重新開幕。 在空間設計大師季裕棠的重新規劃下，有兩個高腳吧台區、數個極簡風格的方桌與長桌、 六個搭配方格五彩沙發座的圓形桌，及四個以透明玻璃間隔的半開放式包廂等座位區。 在這裡不論年紀、身分或需求，每一個人都能找到放鬆的角落。 裝飾著陶質獅頭像的比薩烤爐與開放式的主廚房，是Ziga Zaga所有道地義式美味的發源地。 除了美食之外，擁有頂級的酒藏和新穎的各式調酒。這裡音樂塑造出來的氛圍，從DJ播放的沙發音樂，到夜總會節奏鮮明的流行音樂及國際樂團的現場演出，皆使人對新的Ziga Zaga更加迷醉。 * 希臘風情~希臘小館 台北市大安區四維路76巷19號1樓 Tel: 2704-2960 * 大國民食堂 (Citizen Cain) 台北市東豐街67號1樓 Tel: 2708-4557 （大安捷運站出，延復興南路向北走，遇東豐街向東轉。東西向介於復興南路和敦化南路之間；南北向介於信義路和仁愛路中間。） Quotes from Blues music in Taipei: (snip...) The Peshawar Cafe就是其中的一個聚點，坐落在興大路，這個地方結合了台北屈指可數的藍調樂團之一 ─就像David Chen's Muddy Basin Ramblers，演奏曲風優美的 Delta 和鄉村藍調並融入 Jug Band tunes 和 Hokum 音樂使其更臻完美。 The Living Room位在南京東路靠近光復路是Rambler偶而表演的另外一個場所，也是BoPoMoFo藍調樂團非正式的主要發源地, 筆者就是這個樂團的首席演唱者，BoPoMoFo彈奏的屬於芝加哥風格的藍調音樂裡面潤色了點德州輕鬆式的road-house藍調， 並在每星期三有樂團即興演出。 Citizen Cain地址在東豐街，那兒也有即興演奏和現場開放式的擴音設備，經常給藍調愛好者一個表現的機會。 The Shannon Pub在敦化北路上，每星期天Kenyatta Trio (& Friends)都展現不凡的才華。 這牆位在公館，David Chen's Muddy Basin Ramblers和他們的熱情群體曾在這裡演出，我們只希望自此以後有更多由 Jimmy 和他的團隊所演奏的藍調音樂呈現給大眾。 There also is a recommendation at Yahoo Taiwan. 又，有網民贊曰： 我覺得這是一間很有味道的餐廳 也可以說是加拿大的bar~~ 提供很多道地的外國菜,像是Poutine(薯條淋上熱騰騰肉醬與CHEESE) PIZZA也很好吃~是長方形的薄皮~口味都很獨特 吃過他們家PIZZA就不想吃PIZZA HUT了! (hying's comment: The pizza tastes... fair.) * 音樂人餐廳 Tel: 8773-3395 台北市大安區敦化南路1段270巷20號 * 女巫店 台北市新生南路3段56巷7號1樓 Tel: 2362-5494 一般時段每人最低消費100元 營業時間：週日∼週三：中午11:00∼晚上12:00　 週四∼週六：中午11:00∼晚上2:00 節目單： (索取每月節目單 witch_house@hotmail.com) 週一：每月第二個星期一有阿忠布袋戲表演；第三個星期一有音樂角力；週四五六會有現場音樂表演。 每週四/五/六晚上9:30開唱　門票300元附飲料一杯 須年滿18歲, 並攜帶證件方可入場 凡通過女巫特訓：十下俯地挺身（限女）可獲八折優待每次做十下，每次都打折喔！ 挑戰壓手霸：勝者可得點心一份，敗者須罰重金八十， 挑戰者（限女）可從工作人員中挑選比賽對象（體重差距在五公斤之內） 小女巫們可不是省油的燈！我們可是有練過的喔！ 現場演唱:創作歌手原音重現，最辣嗆, 最有意思的樂團和歌手盡在女巫店 * 主婦之店（LIVE HOUSE） 台北市敦化南路1段190巷10號 Tel: 2711-8766 消夜時間：21: 30 ~ 01:30，由『知名歌手現場演唱』每人最低消費450元 32年前，敦化南路還是一片綠油油的稻田，在街角有一家名叫“主婦之店”的餐館， 由主人親手烹調的上海式西餐和起司蛋糕…。隨著歲月的成長，今天的主婦之店有了 全新的風貌，在多層次的開放空間裡，除了依然提供著精緻的餐點，還加上豐富的音樂色彩，每晚音樂宵夜時段21:45~12:45特邀請傅薇、于冠華、曾淑勤、黃小琥、李度、孫安林……等知名唱片歌手熱情駐唱。 * 紐約紐約音樂餐館 台北市南京東路4段180號1樓 Tel: 2570-0702 不管你九點以前點了多少東西，九點 Live Band 開始之後，每個人都還要再點超過 200元的東西才可以繼續留下來聽 Band。(hying's comment: 規定滿機車的...) * 藍調（BLUE NOTE） 台北市羅斯福路3段171號4樓（師大路與羅斯福路交叉口） Tel: 2362-2333 營業時間：7 pm-1 am　演出時間：9:30 pm-12 am 最低消費：平日每人250元，週末與假日入場費每人300元 (附300元以下飲料一杯) 全台北最老字號的一家店. Blue Note現場演唱不是天天有，大多是在週五與週末。 * 小客廳藝樓 台北市南京東路5段8號3樓 Tel: 8787-4154 營業時間: 宵夜　　週二至週四　21:00-02:00 (週二-週四單一時段式消費) 　　　　週五至週六　21:00-03:00 (兩時段式消費) 休息日　星期日+星期一 宵夜時段最低消費$300(含兩個飲料) 可上網站訂位。 * Bobwundaye（「復古寶瓶」） Quoted from 破報: As the name - Taiwanese for "No problem" - suggests, a laidback, unpretentious atmosphere awaits. Music is often bluesy and throw in an excellent drink selection. No.26 Lane 38 Chongde St. (崇德街38巷26號) Also see an article on English POTS's issue of Dec. 1, 2005. The link may have been invalid, however, you may google for "This sot's Top 10 barmaids pinch me" to find a cached archive of this article. * Franz and Friends 法蘭瓷的老板，陳立恆開的。地點在社教館。 Grocery Depots 大安區 * 「正翔」水電五金DIY物料行 復興南路二段151巷25號(可能不是剛好25號) （樺園理容院對面巷內） = Bookstores = * 台大周邊書店地圖 = 藝文場所 = * 南海藝廊 Google Map link spots around: * 教師會館 -- 1F有南海咖啡 Category:Taipei